


他和他的猫

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *RPS圈地自萌请勿上升*非常我流，非常OOC*TCC师兄弟设定*不知哪来的美式文风





	他和他的猫

如果你最好的朋友兼对手兼师弟突然变成猫了会怎么样？

 

我想那会很糟糕，因为这就意味着你们没办法一起跑步一起上冰一起吃饭一起熬夜打电动一起压街挑耳机。

 

那么如果他只是有了毛茸茸的金色耳朵和尾巴，还会时不时地“喵”一声呢？

 

羽生结弦觉得那棒极了。

 

 

在金博洋变成猫的第一天羽生结弦就宣布了他对耳朵和尾巴的所有权，以train mate和偶像的身份。

 

“博洋是很害羞的，猫咪也是，你们不能随便摸他。”

 

羽生结弦严肃地对俱乐部里的其他人宣布，就好像只要谁碰博洋一下他的四周跳落冰点就会离挡板更近一点似的，而他会打倒一切阻拦在博洋和完美四周跳之间的阻碍。

 

“事实上，前辈，”车俊焕忍无可忍，“一直在摸他的只有你一个人。”

 

对这件事最有发言权的其实是Bo，因为谁都不知道一只猫能不能做好冰上运动，想想看你要给你家猫咪洗澡时候的壮观景象吧，要求一只猫能够随着音乐在冰上做出完美的4+3是会被动物保护协会打爆电话的。

 

然而金博洋是唯一能对自己身体负责的人，所以他试着和音乐配合了一下在冰上滑了几圈。很快，他就学会如何在旋转时用自己的尾巴来保持平衡了。

 

Bo立刻就打电话给ISU去确认一只猫能否参加国际比赛了。

 

 

好的，看起来问题都解决了，至少金博洋觉得尾巴和耳朵没给他带来太多的困扰。

 

但羽生结弦不这么觉得。

 

他的占有欲强得简直要把整个TCC都包起来，甚至能够让他每天早晨从被窝里爬起来溜达在冰场周围盯着金博洋训练，就好像只要他的目光离开一会儿就会有人挥舞着毛绒球和猫薄荷把这只金色的小猫咪拐走送到佳士得拍卖会一样。

 

以至于哈维结束休假回来看望他的朋友们并且天真地准备拥抱他戴了帽子的新人师弟的时候，被羽生结弦一把将金博洋揽到自己怀里的行为给吓呆了，如果不是车俊焕手疾眼快接住了他的下巴，场面一定会非常混乱。

 

哈维：你就这样对你的train mate，就因为你已经有了博洋？

 

哈维：不，等等，博洋身后那毛茸茸的长条是什么。

 

以热情和开朗而著称的西班牙人震惊了，他用谴责的眼神看向羽生结弦：

 

“yuzu，你不该把自己的爱好带到床下来。”

 

原本迷迷糊糊地靠在羽生胸膛上的金博洋听到这话脸都红了，耳朵腾地顶开了帽子，浅金色的猫毛在风中微微颤抖着，接着他转身就跑了。

 

羽生冷漠地看了自己的师兄一眼，立马就追了上去，徒留哈维在风中石化。

 

目睹了这一切的车俊焕脸色疲惫地像是他量身高时发现自己又长高了1厘米一样。

 

 

好吧，那么没有误会，TCC的人现在都知道金博洋只是不小心长出了猫的耳朵和尾巴，而羽生结弦也只是出于对后辈的关爱而保护他而已。

 

那么你们他妈的为什么要抱在一起睡午觉，还是在俱乐部的休息室里？！

 

“因为博洋是一只猫，”羽生压低了声音，用那种“你们都这么没有常识吗”的语气说，“你们不知道猫每天要睡很多觉的吗？”

 

不，问题在于几分钟前金博洋只是靠着抱枕打盹而已，你什么时候取代了抱枕的位置把他拉到自己腿上的？

 

“猫咪喜欢和人待在一起，”羽生结弦环顾了房间内的人一眼，“博洋只是因为不想打扰你们所以靠着抱枕而已。”

 

就算小车和哈维心中同时回荡着“胡扯吧兄弟/前辈”，但是他们也看出来自己留在休息室里只有两个下场，一个是被他们散发着毫无自觉的粉红泡泡腻死，一个是被自己身上有意无意散发出来的灯泡光芒闪死。

 

所以他们在羽生满意的眼神下出了门，哈维伸手掩门的时候，还听到身后传来羽生黏糊糊的声音：“没关系的天天，再睡一会儿，醒来后我们再去吃东西。”

 

这真的可怕极了。

 

 

如果这还不够可怕的话，车俊焕淡淡地和他聊到了另一件事。

 

你知道，你的猫咪讨厌你关着门，哪怕它们并不需要进房间，然而它们就是想要面前的每一道门都是开着的。

 

所以那天晚上他准备上床睡觉的时候听到门口有谁一边敲门一边传来“呼噜噜”的声音，他抓了件外套穿在睡衣外走去开门，然而在他都摸到门把手的时候，听到走廊上传来了开门声。他的求生欲在这一刻突然达到了巅峰，他松开手、屏住呼吸、凑近猫眼，果然在他门前正竖着耳朵揉眼睛的是已经睡迷糊了的金博洋。

 

“天天？”

 

羽生结弦的声音从走廊上传来，金博洋歪着脑袋看过去，浅金色的猫耳朵抖了抖。

 

“过来天天，你走错门了。”

 

金博洋几乎是无意识地“喵”了一声，探出尾巴在自己的脸边蹭了蹭，然后踏着猫咪特有的轻巧步子走了过去。

 

接下来的事情车俊焕就看不到了，然而他能够听到羽生把金博洋抱在怀里后那些宠溺又纵容的语调，以及关门声。

 

“第二天博洋是从前辈的房间里出来的。”

 

哈维觉得这他妈已经远远超过恐怖的范畴了。

 

 

金博洋的性格一直都很内敛，虽然也会跟着他们玩闹，但却一直羞于表达自己的感情。

 

然而一只猫就不会存在这样的问题，猫会坐在喜欢的人身边，允许他摸自己的耳朵和头发，在每一个夜晚迷糊糊地睡到另一个人的被窝里，并且会在大家坐在一起吃饭的时候伸出尾巴缠住他的手腕。

 

而每当这时，羽生结弦，作为一位train mate，偶像，被猫咪喜欢的男人，就会毫不掩饰他的开心。

 

而车俊焕觉得这已经很不错了，想想吧，羽生结弦亲吻一只猫的耳朵总比羽生结弦亲吻金博洋的耳朵要好，如果金博洋都变回来了而他们还不试图去改变一下他们的相处模式，那么TCC总有一天会被蜜糖淹没。

 

 

END


End file.
